Lost In Your Melody
by Candy House
Summary: Gaara and Lee get into a disscussion about a kinky COUGH i mean a love song...... Oneshot for now, Rated K for NOW hee hee GaaraLee
1. The Melody

**Disclaimers**: Hello This is Manda and Cory. As official fanatic fangirls, we present to you this fanfiction. Initially, we got this idea from a video on and the song just stuck with us… In fact, we are so obsessed with this particular song, we decided to make a story around it :P Ah, the trivial lifestyles of possessive fangirls. Heh heh. So yes, as hard as it is to admit, we don't own NARUTO, or Gaara, or Lee…..

Manda: NO, Gaara's mine…--;;

Cory: . not in THIS fic he ain't XD yeah.

So, please enjoy the hard work and collaboration…this only fueled our insomnia… and my gawd me needs coffee……OO

Song: **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM** by the Vengaboys ( oh yeah, we don't own them either…darn….)

**LOST IN YOUR MELODY**

Beyond the whistle of the leaves, though the tree branches and the soft scraping of sandals on moist ground, Gaara heard something else... a melody of some sort. Stopping to take a look, he saw Lee walking down the path while humming a tune—again.

Gaara had never minded Lee's random humming, despite how useless, and quite frankly stupid, he thought it was; and tonight there was something about this tune, even after only hearing the faint rhythm of the notes, it sparked Gaara's curiosity. It sounded different, it sounded….sweet...

"What song do you have stuck in your head now, Lee?" Gaara asked quietly from his perch atop a tree overhanging the walkway.

Lee snapped out of the daydream the song had put him in, his cheeks turning a light shade of red.

"Oh, um... I'm not sure of the name of it, actually, I just heard it the other day." he said looking up into the dark-rimmed eyes that watched him quietly; almost passively…

They fell silent; Lee attempted to stay alert—to avoid spacing out again.

"….What kind of song was it?" Gaara said quietly. Usually he didn't press such matters—they were pointless—but tonight he felt…different, in a uniquely human kind of way.

Lee, unsure of what Gaara wanted as a reply, stammered, "It's... It's a love song, I think..."

He caught himself, not knowing whether to continue to just let it hang there. He and Gaara never talked about music, really, they had never talked at all.

"…..a love song?" Gaara asked…

He was really being ridiculous now. Why go through the trouble of even talking with this guy? This weakling, whom he had so easily beaten once before. Had he gone soft? He wondered how could such trivial conversation make him…so enticed?

"How does it go?" he continued, barely speaking above a whisper.

Lee stood there, dumbfounded by Gaara's behavior. He thought of how cruel and menacing he had once been, and he soon found himself feeling an attraction towards this new, mysterious side of Gaara that no one else had ever known about. Drawn in by the puzzling circumstance, Lee replied "…Ah, well, you see, it sort of starts like, whoooah whoooah, and then this cute little voice goes 'Vengaboys are back in town' and whooah whooah…" Lee trailed off explaining the techno dance beat with great enthusiasm, unaware of Gaara's growing smirk as he watched him display the "power of youth".

"If you're alone and you need a friend…." Lee sang, catching Gaara's attention once more. "Someone to make you forget your problems, just come along baby take my hand…."

As Gaara's eyes focused on Lee, concentrating on the lyrics, he began to feel a strange sensation running through his veins—innocence, curiosity. Had Lee broken away from his singing he would he found a very different looking Gaara—one that almost looked like a semi-confused kid. It was certainly a very different expression from the usual possessed demon wrath that radiated from him.

Lee hesitated slightly, knowing what was next, then inhaled deeply and said the next part of the lyrics: "I'll be your lover tonight!"

"……" Gaara's face fell, replaced with his normal nonchalant expression with a hint of irritation. "Lover?" He said defensively, revealing a bit of his confusion, "I thought you were singing about friendship….forgetting your problems, why _lover_?" He was almost offended by the way the song had turned, yet his irritation also let some of his naiveté slip out too...

"I…." Lee was taken aback by Gaara's sudden harshness, "I told you it was a _love_ song, Gaara-kun…" he explained, grinning at Gaara's apparent lack of humor. Thinking to himself, he wondered if Gaara had ever had "_The Talk"_ before….

After seeing Lee grin so happily at him, Gaara seemed to get back into his innocent curiosity…after all, it's just Lee… "Go on…" he said "…I want to hear the rest of it…"

Lee sang the song:

"If you're alone and you need a friend/ Someone to make you forget your problems/ Just come along baby take my hand/ I'll be your lover tonight/ Whooah Whooah/ This is what I wanna do/ Whooah Whoooah/ Let's have some fun/ Whooah Whooah/ One on one just me and you/ Whooah Whooah/ BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM/ I want you in my room/ Let's spend the night together/ From now until forever/ BOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOM/ I wanna go BOOM BOOM/ We'll spend the night together/ Together in my room"

Another awkward silence between them, and Lee immediately regretted singing it. _Gaara's going to think I'm a total freak now, liking something so kinky_.

While Lee was overcome with embarrassment, Gaara, however, was infuriated. _That song wasn't about love after all, it was just about... _Gaara halted his thoughts. Lee's cheerfulness and "youth" and gotten to him, it lead him on to believe he really would sing a song about love.

Why was he so angry? Love was obviously something Gaara didn't understand, why did he let himself think a stupid song would make it clearer to him? And why… why did he let Lee of all people trick him?

"That was stupid," He said in his infamous monotone, "that wasn't about love, that shouldn't' have been called a love song." He turned to leave.

"….Gaara!" Lee called after him; he didn't want to, but his mouth had a mind of its own.

Gaara Turned to face Lee, his eyes demanding a reason to not leave. "You're right, that wasn't really a _love_ song..." he said, scratching the back of his neck, "Sorry."

"That isn't how you regard love, is it Lee?" Gaara blurted out immediately, a little louder than he had meant.

"No, not at all." He replied, a little dazed by the demanding force in which he was asked.

"Aright then." Gaara said, as he disappeared from sight.

Lee stood there for a bit, not knowing whether the last few minutes had even been real. Walking back home he decided right then and there that there was something special about that Sabaku no Gaara….

**Disclaimers**: Well, were done here. If you liked it, then leave a damn good comment. If you disliked it, then too bad. Reviews are great, it lets us know if we suck or not.  So, see you laterz! Gaara and Lee: waves


	2. The Beating of Your Heart Baby

**Disclaimers: **Sawks: Well, we wrote another chapter…inspired by yet another song…don't you just love the fact that we are SO NOT predictable?

Candy: Ya don't' need to be so obvious about your sarcasm.. isn't that in itself sarcasm? O.o ANYWAY we decided to continue it! It IS a series, apparently!

NARUTO : not ours, HEAD AUTOMATICA : not our either….sigh…..

Lost In Your Melody: The beating of Your Heart Baby

_Boom Boom Boom Boom, I wanna go Boom Boom…_

"_Is that how you regard love, Lee?"_

"_..Of course not…"_

_We'll spend the night together.. together in my roo-_

"GAARA-KUUN!!!"

Gaara's eyes shot open and he realized he was just about to walk right into Rock Lee.

"What the hell..." Gaara blinked, "Lee, where did you come from..?" That was a very good question indeed. One would think that because Lee had been in his thoughts all day he would have noticed him in the streets, but apparently Gaara was an exception to this…

"I've been looking for you Gaara-kun… you don't look so good; are you alright?" Gaara's drooping eyelids shot open once again; while he was slowly still trying to figure out how the hell Lee got there he missed Lee's question.

"…What?"

Lee let out a sigh of relief, "You're just tired Gaara-kun! Of course, I don't see any reason why you might have gotten into a fight, or began training here while visiting Konoha, so you must..."

Lee was right, Gaara was tired. Too tired, in fact, to stay focused on Lee's rambling, so he took this opportunity to yawn, waking him up a little bit.

"…sit down in the park!"

"Hmm?" Before his sleep-deprived mind could comprehend it, Gaara was being dragged off out of the streets, into some park, and sat down on some random bench with Lee sitting next to him.

"You can barely keep your eyes open, Gaara-kun." Lee said. Gaara turned to face him, "I can carry you home if you want, so you can get some rest…" Lee offered.

"No!—I mean, I'm not—I'm fine, Lee." Gaara said, he reached into the plastic bag he just remembered he was holding and pulled out an energy drink he had bought earlier. Lee frowned at the can as Gaara opened it and brought it to his lips.

"Caffeine is really bad for you, Gaara-kun, it stunts your growth…"

Gaara glared at Lee as he continued to drink, he hated the constant remarks people made about his size. Lee gulped, "...and it makes you jittery…"

"I'll be fine. I feel better now…" Gaara responded. The caffeine got into his system fast and he was now more aware of everything around him. "…so, why where you looking for me?" He asked.

"OH YES!" Lee said loudly, he reached down to the ground by the bench and placed a CD player on the part of the bench between the two of them.

"You remember the run-in we had with each other yesterday, and the song! Well, I wanted to let you listen to a REAL love song!" He smiled proudly.

Gaara looked at the player, then at Lee, raising his nonexistent eyebrow.

"It's totally youthful an innocent! Is has nothing to do with making out or spending the night or being lovers or ANYTHING!!" Lee exclaimed confidently. Gaara immediately looked around them to see if anybody had started staring…

_What the hell is this fool on about now?_ He wondered to himself. _Damn did I just encourage the guy or what? Now he's all over this song thing—ah dammit what am I going to do now?_ He sighed, tilting his head back up to face the sky.

"Is there something wrong with your head?"

Lee's voice echoed through his ear. "No." he replied. "Let me listen to it." Again he had that strange feeling, as if he was completely at ease, and this time, he told himself, it had better be a _real_ love song…or who knows whose ass he'll go postal on…

He grabbed the earphones from Lee's hand and stuck one in his ear, with a slight lurch in his stomach in anticipation for what was to come…

"…. (Beating Heart Baby)/ Baby is this love for real?/ (Beating Heart Baby)/ Let me in your arms to feel/ (Beating Heart Baby)/ The beating of your heart, baby…"

Blood. Gushing, squirting blood. He remembered times when that was all he thought about, lusted for, and killed for. _Beating_. Slowly stopped. _Heart_. Failing; pain—in more ways than just physical. _Baby_…? But the song continues…

"…You, you want nothing to do with me/ You, you want nothing to do with me/ I, I don't know what to do with you / 'cause you don't know what you do to me…"

He was an outsider; unwanted by his people, feared by others, he never had anyone to turn to; to confide in…and yet, there was one person who made it into his thoughts…

"…In spite of you/ Even out of view/ Still I love all of you/ I do, yeah…"

He remembered Lee sitting next to him as the song finished, the other earbud was in his ear and he noticed that Lee was…dancing? Very subtly, but keeping the beat to the song and mouthing the words out to himself, Gaara couldn't take his eyes off him.

Lee was his near complete opposite, but there was an attraction that Gaara couldn't explain; at least, not yet anyways. And the song wasn't all that bad; it had made some sense at least. He could relate to the near insanity, the longing, and….well, the love part was a work in progress he supposed. He could be content with that for now.

Taking the earbud out, he stood up, threw away the empty can, and said, "Thank you." Lee, who by now was used to his unannounced exits, waved as Gaara walked off; contemplating their encounter for the day.

Ending comments:

Sawks: reviews would be nice people!! is pleading

Candy: AH YEAH Reviews would be SWEET! is dancing to Beating Heart Baby


	3. Suspension

**Disclaimers: **

Sawks: Ah, we got the next chapter up! throws party

Candy: spikes punch OH heh heh, Welcome to the third chapter!! YAY everybody DANCE!

**Lost in Your Melody : Suspension**

…_Beating Heart Baby….._

_Baby is this love for real?_

It was particularly dark this evening. Lee was at home, doing his usual exercise regimen. One-hundred-and-forty-three, one-hundred-and-forty-four, one-hundred-and-forty-five…_If you cannot do five-hundred sit-ups, then it will be six-hundred push-ups!_ Lee continued, unaware of an approaching presence.

**_Lately I'm alright  
And lately I'm not scared  
I've figured out  
That what you do to me feels like  
I'm floating on air_**

The night was still and quiet. There was no rustling of leaves, no wind, no moon; just the infinite blackness stretching out for all eternity. Gaara moved from rooftop to rooftop, completely immersed in his thoughts. He had thought long and hard after his second encounter with Lee, and even now he wondered if he actually knew what he was doing._ What exactly was he doing anyway? _

**_I don't need to know right now  
All I know is I believe  
In the very thing that got us here  
And now I can't leave  
_**

His mind played a flashback to his childhood…

_Yashamaru? I feel this pain in my chest; I think I am hurt too…._

_Gaara-sama, the only way to cure a wound of the heart is Love…_

It was agony to think back to these moments; when he was naïve and lonely. But despite this, despite his uncle's betrayal, he had to admit now that there may have been some truth to his uncle's words…even if he had been lying through his teeth when he had said them.

It seemed to Gaara that Lee had an unusual way of putting him at ease. He felt safe; and contented in his presence. What was the word that people use to describe this? Oh yeah, _Trust_. This concept seemed odd to Gaara; he had never trusted anyone after what his uncle did to him; and yet, he couldn't help it when Lee was around. How could one person make him feel so…_complete_? So entirely full; and, God forbid, maybe even _happy_?

And now he found himself flying through the darkness, making a beeline for Lee's apartment. How could he? How could this guy make him so insanely crazy? Gaara scowled at the idea that anyone, much less LEE, twisted his mind and his heart to the point where he had to have more; more of _him_…

**_Say anything, but say what you mean  
'cause I'm caught in suspension_**

"Five-hundred… FIVE HUNDRED!!! YEAH!" Lee exclaimed. The ecstatic joy that came from his accomplishment; ignoring the extreme strain his abdominals were in. Lee went over to the window and opened it, refreshing his breath with the cold air. "Now that I have accomplished my goal I can reward myself!!"

Lee heard a noise coming from his stomach. He furrowed his massive brows, "OK!!!" He made his decision. He quickly hurdled himself out the window onto the streets, and began running.

_What AM I doing…_Gaara said to himself, he was on a rooftop five buildings away from Lee's apartment. He had stopped himself when he realized that he had no idea what he was going to do when he arrived. What if Lee asked him why? What was he going to say if he wasn't even sure of the reason himself?

"OK!!"

Gaara's heart jumped as he suddenly heard what he recognized right away to be Lee's voice, (After all, he _had_ been wanting to hear that voice...) "…Lee?" He heard sandals on pavement and looked at the street to see a green blur heading towards town.

_He's leaving his house... No…_

Gaara's feet just started moving; he was following Lee's path on the rooftops,

…_Just forget about it…It's okay—just forget about it..!_

Lee was too fast for him, he wouldn't be able catch up to him…

_Talk to him another day, just forget about it!_

Despite what he told himself something in him wouldn't let Gaara give up on something he so desperately wanted. His feet wouldn't stop moving, his eyes wouldn't loose Lee's path…and his sand began to act up…

_Why can't I just forget?!_

His sand became faster and finally reached out for the young ninja on the streets, seizing the boy's legs and accidentally tripping him.

"WAAH!" Lee screamed, falling forward and not having any idea what was happening to him, until he was gently caught by a floating cloud of sand. "What the..." Lee reached out and felt the sand below him as he was lowered to the ground, making sure he was seeing correctly. "Gaara-kun..."

_**Now,  
I'm wanting this for sure  
And I'll beg for nothing more  
I'll plan all day and drive all night**_

Lee was completely confused at this point. It was so unlike anyone, especially for _Gaara_, to be creeping around him late at night and tripping him…

"Gaara-kun…" He repeated, as if to confirm the presence of the person gently helping him up. "You startled m—I mean; can I help you with something?"

"Uh, I, ah…" Gaara was unsure of how to continue. He was acting like an idiot standing there with his sand going haywire all over the place… "I wanted to…repay you for uh, letting me listen to your music…"

"Oh Gaara-kun you don't have to!" Lee blushed a little. Did Gaara want to spend more time with him? That's how it appeared anyway…

"And I wanted.. you and I to…" Gaara's mind was searching for the right verb…and trying to stay away from anything _too_ perverse, that "Boom Boom" song began playing in his head for some reason, and that certainly didn't help him.

"Well, I was going to go grab a bite to eat. Do you want to join me?" Lee offered.

Gaara, relived that Lee had made up their minds for them, agreed, and they walked off together.

_**You'll love what's in store  
I can't seem to stop this now  
Even if it's not so clear  
And I'll take what I can get  
If you want me here (If you want me here)**_

"You look much better than you did this morning, Gaara-kun. Were you able to get some rest?"

Gaara didn't look up from the menu lying on the counter in front of him, even though he wasn't really reading it; more than trying to avoid eye contact with Lee. "No. There is still caffeine in my system."

"Oh…" Lee said, he looked down at the menu, "OH! They have takoyaki here!"

"Is that what you wanna order, kid?" A man behind the counter said to him. Lee said yes and asked for some water, and Gaara ordered coffee.

"So, you drink a lot of caffeine…" Lee began.

"It helps me stay awake. I don't want to talk about that." Gaara said, he cocked his head slightly to look at lee, but soon jerked it away after some unexpected eye contact.

"Ok." Lee replied. _Ok, I know that Gaara has a hard time with talking and conversation and all, but we have to talk about something! Since he is going out of his way just to spend time with me out on this…Date? WAIT A MINUTE am I on a-_

"Lee." Gaara said, interrupting Lee's internal freak-out.

"Yes, Gaara-kun?!"

"You're hot..."

"WHAT?!" Lee said loudly, _I'M ON A DATE WITH HIM AND NOW GAARA'S SAYING I'M ATTRACTIVE?!_

"Your face..." Gaara said; his expression unchanging. "Your face is red, are you hot?"

Lee put a hand against his cheek, his face was hot. _Oh, no..._ Lee felt like an idiot, he was blushing, a lot... "Oh, that's what you mean! I almost thought you said I was-"Lee stopped himself before he did something stupid, again. "Uh, I guess I am feeling hot in here."

Gaara accepted the coffee from the guy behind the counter, _Why was Lee so loud? All I said was he-…Ah crap._ After Gaara realized what he said, Lee was not the only one blushing.

_**Say anything, but say what you mean.  
When you whisper you want this  
Your eyes tell the same**_

Lee hesitantly looked at Gaara's face, and immediately locked eyes with the sea-foam green orbs peering at him from across the counter. They sat like this in silence for a few minutes; just staring at each other; holding a conversation without words. Deep down, Lee felt that he knew this guy. He could see pain and loneliness written all over his face. And he felt compelled to reach out and help; to make everything alright. Just…to hold him.

**_We are gaining speed  
I can barely breathe  
'cause I'm caught in suspension_**

Gaara was lost to the inner chambers of his mind. Turning, twisting; brain cells forming new connections with each passing thought. _He's not scared of me. I can actually be near someone without making them feel the need to hide under a rock. God, I've wanted this for so long…All I've wanted…was acceptance. _He sighed, letting this feeling of comfort wash over him. He liked this; he liked feeling like this; a completely different Gaara.

**_It's enough for me to get excited  
It's enough for me to feel... _**

Gaara started the conversation again.

"So, uh, how is everyone else? I haven't really seen anyone since I got here…"

"Oh, you mean Naruto, and Sakura, and Sasuke, and…"

Gaara's mind stopped at the third name. _The Uchiha…Sasuke…that bastard is working for Orochimaru.. _His mind was quickly enveloped in his own hateful thoughts…

Lee watched the younger man carefully. It was hard to imagine him as a few years younger, but despite the height difference, Lee still regarded him as one of the most mature ninjas he had ever met. The way he seemed so aloof, and distant, paired with his amazing skills…Lee was overwhelm with adoration. Gaara was in some ways everything that Lee had wanted to be himself; minus the whole murderer thing. He was strong, intelligent, sure, he could use some more youth, but…he completed Lee in all his opposite ways.

**_Say anything, but say what you mean  
When you whisper you want this  
Your eyes tell the same  
_**  
Gaara looked up to see Lee staring at him again. _Well this is kind of awkward. _Lee didn't look away; instead he smiled a bit, sending a shock wave through Gaara's spine.

Gaara gulped, "Hey Lee," He snapped out of his daydream "Do you want to go now?"

Lee sat dumfounded for a second, and then disappointment set in. "Oh, alright then Gaara-kun" He was sad to see their evening end like this, but then again, Lee couldn't complain. _At least I got to spend some more time with him…even if I didn't get to…_He turned a violent shade of red. Now who's the perverted one?

**_We are gaining speed (suspension)  
I can barely breathe (Oh, please say what you mean)  
I'm caught in suspension (caught in suspension)_**

They left the café, walking side by side in the wet streets. Apparently, it had rained while they had been inside. (How convenient.) Moving in silence, they kept their thoughts to themselves, not daring to initiate anything further than what had already happened.

Lee, so wrapped up in his thoughts, accidentally slipped on the curb, causing him to fall.

"Are you alright Lee?" Gaara asked, kneeling down. He helped his friend to the side of the road, gently holding his leg to see if anything had been hurt.

_**I'm caught in suspension  
Say (say) anything (suspension)  
But say what you mean (Oh, please say what you mean)**_

While Gaara was focused on his leg, Lee concentrated on his smooth, pale face. Lee's eyes traced his immaculate features, the dark-rimmed eyes, and the tattoo just above his left eye. _Love…That's all he really needs is love._

_**I'm caught in suspension (caught in suspension)  
I'm caught in suspension  
We are gaining speed (suspension)**_

He couldn't hold it back any longer. He carefully touched Gaara's chin with his own bandaged fingers and brought them to his face.

"Lee—what are you doing?" Gaara asked, completely startled and caught off guard.

_**I can barely breathe (Oh, please say what you mean)  
I'm caught in suspension (caught in suspension)  
I'm caught in suspension**_

"Gaara-kun, all you need is love."

_**Say (say) anything (suspension)  
But say what you mean (Oh, please say what you mean)  
I'm caught in suspension**_

He smiled as he gently kissed his redhead under a new moon.

**Ending comments: **

Sawks: Yeah, I think we're gonna stop/ take a break at this point and focus on something else…so if you people wanna read MORE you gotta REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you guys enjoyed it!!

Candy: Yep Yep, reviews and such!! WEEEEEEE KEEP PARTYING, I SAY!!


End file.
